Dear God
by PeachxxBlossom
Summary: He prays everyday for her safety. He hopes she's fine without him. He loves her, he wants to be with her. But fate pulled him away from her. One-shot R&R Wasn't sure about the genres. XD


Hello everyone! A7X is like my second favorite band (MCR is No.1!) and I absolutely love the song 'Dear God' and I think it quite fits this situation since Sasuke isn't with Sakura so he wishes that she would be safe. Well I just got this idea from no were so… Yeah, read and review! ^_^

PS: The song is Dear God by A7X (Avenged Sevenfold)

* * *

The Village of Sound – filled with ruthless and cold people. In one big house, there was a balcony and on top of the stone railings rested a young man. His beauty was outstanding, the moon light reflected on his pale skin. The frosty wind rustled his raven locks, his onyx eyes stared into space, his expression showed that he was in deep thought.

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

He leaned back and his firm back made contact with the concrete wall behind him that was connected to the railing of the empty balcony. He lifted his eyes to the wide moon. His thoughts drifted off to his old home, Konoha, The Village of Leafs. His family that was slaughtered by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. His team, Team 7. His teacher, Kakashi. His best friend, Naruto. And… Sakura, the only girl he ever loved. His eyes scrunched in pain, as he remembered the sight of her crystal tears, the tears she shed for him.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

How many times has he regretted leaving her? Breaking her heart to small pieces and not helping her put them back together? He remembered how much she begged him not to leave. He almost stopped. He wanted to run back to her, hug her and tell her how much he means to her, how much he doesn't want to leave her. He did consider staying, but he couldn't.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
and all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

He knew that if he stayed, Itachi or Orochimaru, one of them would come after everyone. They would come after Naruto and Sakura, they would use them to get to him. He didn't want others to suffer because of him. He was afraid, he knew he wasn't strong enough to protect them. That's why he knew, he had to leave. Even if it meant hurting the one's you love.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

He loved her with all his heart. He hurt her so much, he knew he didn't deserve to love her. To be the man to hold her. To be the man to protect her. He didn't deserve Haruno Sakura. Still, there was nothing he could do, those strong feelings will be there in his heart forever. He sighed softly as he looked up. The sky was in peace, the moon shined, the stars sparkled. Sasuke had a stoic face on, but his insides were in agony.

_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
when hope begins to fade..._

He hoped for every second he was gone, that she would be safe. Every night, he silently prayed to God to keep Sakura safe until he went back home. _I'm so pathetic… _He narrowed his eyes and looked down, clenching his hands, turning them into knuckles. He felt so annoyed with himself, for not being strong enough. If only he was strong enough, he could stay with her, protect her. But he wasn't. _Just pathetic…_

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

He looked up to the night sky again, his gaze traveling around. His eyes suddenly widened slightly as he saw a small flash, a falling star, cut quickly across the dark sky fields.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

He smiled slightly, remembering one time, when Team 7 was on a mission. They all slept outside under the starry sky. There was a falling star and Sakura was the first to notice.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_They all lied down on the green grass. Sasuke and Naruto had their hands behind their heads, using their palms as pillows while Sakura simply held her hands on let them lie on her stomach. She looked at the night sky, her eyes followed everything, looking for some movement. Her eyes widened as she spotted a falling star that quickly passed. She jumped up in excitement and pointed at were she saw it._

'_Everyone! Did you see that?! A falling star!' she laughed as she quickly bought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, making a wish. Legends say if you make a wish on a falling star, it's sure to come true.  
Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were slightly startled at her sudden outburst. Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned, and so did Kakashi. They all looked at their cherry blossom, as she wished to her heart's content. _

_Sakura finished and opened her emerald eyes, smiling brightly, her eyes traveled back to the wide sky covered in stars, the big bright moon in the middle._

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

He smirked at the memory and closed his eyes. _Good times…_

_

* * *

_

What a weird story, huh? XD Well anyway, it was kind of like, a twist of happiness, some sadness and a bit of angst. Or am I wrong? Well, review please!

PS: I will be getting back to my other story soon!


End file.
